Ruining the Cap
by usedforbentley
Summary: In which Steve Rogers gets broken by a villain.


His arms ache.

His legs are sore.

Groans resound through the room as a uniform-clad male slowly came to.

His eyes flutters open, and they fill with surprise as the surroundings were taken in.

"Where…" He whispers, "…am I?"

"Good morning, Cap." A deep and collected, unmistakably female, voice jolts the Avenger thoroughly from the state of grogginess he was in.

Valencia.

Thanos' daughter slowly manifests before his eyes. A lifelike hologram that sent chills down his back.

Steve stiffens as the lady in purple smiles deviously down on him.

"Had a good sleep, darling?" She purrs, sliding a finger across the veins on his neck. She doesn't stop in those movements, knowing full well that it would make the man grow increasingly restless.

He refuses to relish in the touches, jerking his head ever so now and then to avoid them.

The lady chuckles. She slams both her hands down on the thighs of Steve, forcing them in place. Steve lets out a strained shout as the excruciating pain from his broken thigh startles him.

"There, there. Don't be such a kitten, Cap." She slowly kneads the exact area where the bones were broken, causing Steve to squirm and groans in extreme discomfort. "You just have to speak up to me, and only me, about where your friends are." She leans down, whispering. "Only then, will I will let Earth go."

Valencia had been successful in creating an god-killing weapon in Knowhere as her father, Thanos, had lent a helping hand in harnessing the prowess of the 6 infinity stones.

Steve cursed himself over and over again for having let Valencia and her comrades escape during a mission 5 years back. It was on Earth, and before Steve could strike Nebula down, a little girl had screamed and successfully gaining his attention.

She was strapped to one of Thano's monstrous lackeys and begged to be saved with her tear-streaked face. She couldn't have been more than 8 years old.

"Let her go or I will break this girl's neck." The goon snarled.

The other Avengers were fully aware of Valencia's existence and she was known to be indestructible unless she was subjected to hellfire in the heart of the Sun.

Valencia had badly broken when she turned 20 years old, when the Avengers first faced her off in one of their first missions to rescue Asgard from the hands of Thanos. Only her finger remained from the fight, after Thor sent down his strongest thunders to strike her.

She had regenerated from that body part, and the process would take her 2 human years to regain a fetus form and another 10 years to regain her prime 20 year-old self.

Everyone knew Valencia was that little girl and yet Steve Rogers, blinded by his instinct to save a human girl, chose to stop the attack on Nebula and reached for the girl.

He saw it. How her face slowly morphed into a bone-chilling smile as Steve knocks out the goon with his shield and made a reach for her. She places her little hand on his collar and gives him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Well done, Cap. I told you I would get my revenge."

Then, she blasts him off with a strike and pinning him down with a building.

She snaps a finger and her lackeys starts to shoot firey arrows in all directions across the world. The arrows had finally achieved their full form with the help of Nebula's hijacking of Tony's laboratory. It was the Avengers' initial objective to stop the creation.

Thousands of people on Earth started to writh in pain, as fire from their surroundings caught them, turning them into ashes within seconds.

It took a whole 3 days before the Avengers could regain their advantage, but the damage had already been done. Millions had died, and confidence in the Avengers were shattered. Nebula and Valencia managed to escape the planet and into an unknown planet, and the Avengers knew they would come back sooner or later.

Steve Rogers could hardly pick himself up for the next 6 months, blaming himself entirely for the obliteration of humankind.

Now, he comes face to face with his nightmare again.

Valencia had regained her full glory within 5 years, with her powers and body restored.

"The consistency in your behaviour astounds me, Steven." She lifts her hands to cup the man's face, and staring down on him with her turquoise eyes. Her long black hair was gently caressing his naked shoulder, causing his heart to beat erratically.

Of all times, he has to enjoy the physical appeals of a lady. Steve curses himself deeply. His bound arms and legs failed to break through the vibranium cuffs and ropes.

"A small cry for help, and you jump straight onto our ship to rescue the little boy." She smirks. "Sometimes, I really wonder why you are still alive. I told Father that it was useless to use brute force to make you submit and I guess I was right once again."

"In hiding again, after your last mission. Waiting for the new enemy to emerge." Her hands start to roam across his chest, causing his breath to quicken even more. "Father told me to just leave you guys alone, and that his powers with the stones will be more than sufficient to wipe you guys out. But I told me him to spare me some of the fun from destroying you guys."

She lets out a mirthless laugh.

"Especially you, Captain America."

She swings a leg across, sitting on him entirely.

"I loathe your sense of goodness and how you use your moral compass to assert superiority above all of us."

She leans closer, breath hitting his face and forcing their eyes to meet.

"It makes me sick to see you nice and wholesome. Happy is not the color I want you to wear."

Her lips searched for his ears.

"Desperation. Lust. Or even madness. I want to see all of that on your pretty face." She licks the inner side of his ear and starts to grind on him.

"I want you broken. So broken that your little Avengers wouldn't even dream of taking you back."

Her lips crash harshly upon his.

And the world caught fire once more.


End file.
